Cleopatra: The new ninja
by slyfox101
Summary: Hey guys, First Fan Fic! I really hope you like it! A nice girl stumbles into a...situation, after living at the alien's place. The turtles' watch as the situation takes place, in awe. Find out what happens! Oh, and it's based on the new version of Ninja Turtles.
1. Meet Cleopatra

Our story starts with a young, teenage girl in her jail cell of a room. She excels at being manipulative, being a computer geek, and being a black belt in karate. Yeah... Her life consists of... sitting at computer, going to bed, sitting at a computer. You get the picture. But at least, she gets to... well... she gets to stand up and stretch. That's the only thing she's really allowed to do. What she's not supposed to do is get up a practice karate. But she does it anyway. And she's not supposed to try and escape, but yeah she does that to. But she never really tries. She knows that out in the real world, you don't sit and stare at a screen all day. It might be dangerous. So, she simply acts like a bad ninja and let's them catch her. For fun.

Apparently, she's at a top secret company, or something. Even she can't get through their amazing computer system...actually that's not true. She could if she had the right computer. Hers is really awesome, but it blocks out the inside world. She can read about the outside world, just not the company. So the only way she can get information, is by running out.

But when she escapes, she picks up new information. Every so often she kind of... sees stuff out of the corner of her eye. Believe me, the stuff she sees is definitely weird. But whenever she tries to get a better look at... whatever it is, it always disappears. Like, the thing needs air every so often, or... something. The stuff was always in the chest of her, so-called"father".

Cleo seriously doubts that her 'father' is her father. For one thing, she doesn't look a thing like him. Another thing, not human. Of course, no proof but still, would a normal human dad talk like he's repeating everything? He's weird. Like, seriously weird. Every so often, Cleo thinks she sees double when she sees him. Or triple, depending how many there are. Once, when she was out on one of her escapes, she saw a room filled with 'dads'. How creepy is that!? Her father tried telling her she was just hallucinating from one of the lab's experiments, but Cleo knew better. She's seen, giant plant, robots, multiple 'dads', and a bunch of other stuff she can't identify.

Although, ever since her father put her in charge of security,(claiming it was a new video game) Cleo has seen... something stranger that usual. Mutant turtles? Yeah... Cleo's crazy, right? Serious whack job, right? WRONGO! She really wants to be crazy. Trust me, she does. That way, this nightmare of a life will be just that; a nightmare. But she knows she's not crazy. Her father is definitely crazy but Cleo isn't. Don't ask her how she knows, she just does.

The turtles like to come in and trash the place, but they never made it to Cleo's room. Ninjas rock, tutles rock. But they never come so she can get a better look at them. Plus, she's really nice to them, making sure security is at its lowest when they come in. She really wants them to destroy her room, so she can escape Maybe one day they will. But for now, her father is walking in.

"Hello, Father."

"Hello, Daughter whose name is Cleopatra, named after the great Cleopatra."

This is how he _always_ talks.

"You are going to learn the ways of the company, that is built on this place, to learn the...techniques of this place called the company, of the genius company. Be prepared for tomorrow when sun comes up, and dress in this."

He threw a very, office-like dress. Along with a clip board, pencil.

"You will be required to write notes. Good-bye, Cleopatra, named after the great Cleopatra."

"Good-bye dad!" Finally.

Every visit is like this. He brings something Cleo needs, then leaves.

Cleo glanced at the dress. _Gray_. Horrible, horrible gray. SERIOUSLY!

Cleo loves pink! Why can't her 'father' understand that! That is so it! She's busting out!

GRAY IS AN INSULT TO CLEO'S PASSION FOR FASHION!


	2. Turtles

Creak!

Raph looked up from "training" Spike. Something was coming.

Creak!

Something vile, evil and…

Entirely annoying

"Raph!"

Mikey jumped up and pointed a nerf gun at Raph.

"Surprise!"

Raph easily dodged the bullet, and held Mikey in a headlock.

"Mikey, Mikey. You are a ninja! You have to learn to be quiet!"

Mikey gave Raph a blank stare.

"…In terms you can understand, you can't sneak up on me."

Raph let Mikey go.

"So... I'm weaker than you, right?"

"that's right, little annoyance"

"That makes me the child, right?"

"I guess..."

"but you play like a child with your turtle, right?"

Raph glanced at Spike,"I was _training_ him."

"Denial, so if you were playing with him, that makes you the child, because I don't play like a dope, pretending non-mutant turtles can talk. Meaning, I'm tougher than you!"

Mikey ran away, laughing hysterically.

Raph, slowly, tried to figure out Mikey's logic. After a while, he gave up, simply telling himself it was probably worth kicking Mikey's butt in the sparring arena.

He decided to put Spike away for now. He didn't want any other close calls. Spike looked sadly up at him, begging Raph with his eyes to let him stay out.

"Sorry, buddy. Back in your room you go."

Raph put Spike back in his condo cage. Raph didn't see why the small turtle wanted to leave his cage in the first place, it had everything! T.v., a sweet bike collection, and lots of turtle friends. Okay, not real friends, but still! Raph might be the teensiest bit envious.

Raph wanted food. NOW!

Sorry, even in his thoughts, Raph gets the teensiest bit angry.

He rushed to the kitchen where Donnie just finished warming up 2 slices of pizza.

Raph's evil side showed, as he grabbed both the pieces and rushed away.

"Hey!"

"Muahahahahahhaha!"

"Your evil laugh is so awful!"

"Thank you!"

Well, that's typical life for Raph... except for the best part. The fighting!

Raph gets to kick his brothers butts all the time! Oh, and a couple ninjas, and aliens, oh and a couple mutants...other than his brothers. No big deal.

Raph is living the dream life, getting to kick butt 24/7.

Speaking of which, April rushed into the room, carrying her laptop.

"Guys! The Kraang are up to something!"

Donny ran over to her and looked over her shoulder at the screen.(Heart kind of thumping at being so close to April)

After watching a bit of the surveilance, he cried, "Holy cow! We have to figure out what's going there! All the KRAANG are there! It has to be big!"

"Is there a cow mutant? Because that would be awesome!"

Raph slapped Mikey. "Can't you be quiet for two milliseconds!?"

Mikey nodded, then looked a little confused.

"As in, until the big kids are done talking." Raph said very slowly.

Mikey threw a thumbs up toward him, before running to the microwave for pizza.

"...What an idiot."

"ANYWAY, what's the video guys?" Leo said, coming up.

"I'm not entirely sure, but we need to find out now! We'll watch it on the way there."

"Wait! Can I come?"

The turtles looked at each other. Donnie said, "Well, I suppose-"

"No!" Master Splinter said from his room.

"Sorry, April!"

Everyone headed to the van, leaving April behind, and after waiting for Mikey to grab his pizza, they all rushed toward the KRAANG building.

Donnie put the live video feed on everyone's screens. In the video, there was a bunch of KRAANG androids who were crowded around a sleeping figure, strapped in a chair. Some androids were guarding the area with higher tech then their usual tech. The androids closer to the figure were messing with the needles and lasers surrounding the chair. One of the androids came up to the sleeping figure with a container of mutagen.

**"The one known as the test subject will now be tested for our reaction to work."**

The android grabbed a vial of mutagen. The lights came on the figure, and it could be seen that the figure was a short teenage girl, and wasn't sleeping but was passed out, with a cut on her lip. As soon as the android stepped into the light, the girl stirred.

The androids around backed up, while the android with the vial smacked the girl across the face.

Mikey gasped. "Why would the KRAANG abuse such a smokin' hot girl?!"

Raph growled at him."Shh! I'm trying to watch this!" He couldn't believe the nerve of Mikey. Stealing his thoughts...

She looked like she was around sixteen, with long, silky black hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes, ever.

(A/N But don't tell anyone that he thought that, or else he'll come after me.)

The girl barely blinked, just spit out some blood, aimed perfectly at the android.

**"The revolting creature, known as Cleopatra, will pay dearly for not tolerating with Cleopatra's point of living."**

The girl, Cleopatra, yelled defiantly," I have more purpose than to serve you, freakish aliens!"

The KRAANG backed up even more, chaos rolling through them.

The android with the vial got down into her face. "How does the one known as Cleopatra know that we are from a different planet?" It said, in a little bit of a frightened voice.

"First off, stop talking like that! It's very annoying. And second off, no way Jose am I telling you_ freaks_!"

Once again, she spit on the android with the vial.

I figure, your not really related to me at all, are you? I've been tested, 100% human here! and besides, even with all of you, you didn't make a good "Dad anyway!" All you did is hang out in a lab, mulling over mutation slime, coming up twice everyday to give me slime to eat, and a new assignment! The only thing bugging me is why? Why me? I'm just a kid!"

The android with the vial came up.

**"How true that you are just a child, but the one known as Cleopatra will shape the future in the way KRAANG wants it."**

Cleo struggled against the binds as the android got the shot ready, "No! I will _not_ let you win! I've been fighting this fight my whole life! I am _not_ going to lose by becoming a test subject for experimental mutagen!"

The chair's holds on her started to loosen. Two androids got behind her and held her down while another tranquilized her.

"NO WAY AM I LETTING YOU WIN!"She yelled, loudly. "NO WAY am I ever... letting you...win..."

Her head rolled back.

"**KRAANG advises KRAANG that KRAANG should hurry. The one who is known as Cleopatra who is needed for our plan to succeed, is what is known as crazy, and must be used right away. She has a rebellious attitude, and will awaken soon. How unfortunate it is that she is the one needed for KRAANG's plan of success."**

As the shot was coming toward her neck, an explosion could be heard, and made the room shake, making the android drop the shot.

Another android ran into the room. **"The one who are known as the turtles are interfering, once again with KRAANG plans."**

"Whoa! Where did the explosion come from?" Mikey pondered, stupidly.

"Mikey," Donny said, "Look around you."

Mikey looked around; The van had crashed into the building, and the turtles were fighting androids everywhere.

"Whoa! The T.V. is becoming real!"

Donny rolled his eyes and glanced at the screen. One of the androids had noticed the camera, and was now aiming a gun at the camera.

_Crack!_

"Guys! We have to help that girl!"

"The camera was planted in the middle of the building. Leo? Any ideas?"

"Yeah, and this is going to sound a lot like Raph, lets smash and trash!"

"Woo-hoo! Good old fashioned butt kicking!"

The turtles went deeper into the fight, and after many minutes of fighting, finally made it into the hallway.

"The KRAANG usually are better than this..."

"We'll worry about it later! Right now, this is too big to delay!"

The turtles rushed toward the elevator. And after Mikey finished humming an elevator tune, they stopped at the 13th floor where the camera was at.

"Okay Donnie, which room has the camera and the girl?"

"Um...Well, I'm not entirely sure. The remote controlled robots told me the floor and... I got distracted while the robots were headed to the room."

"I wonder who by."

"...Shut up Raph."

"Okay, how are we going to find them?"

Just then, thumping noises could be heard down the hallway.

"My vote, is where the fighting would be. That girl is crazy rebellious."

As the turtles were headed toward the room, Mikey started making fun of how perfect Cleo and Raph would be together.

"I mean, sure it'd be crazy scary with two rebellious and red-hot tempers dating, but they're perfect for each other."

"I'm going to hit you so hard that you'd have to find your face on the Eiffel Tower!"

_Even If I agree. _Thought Raph.

"Guys! Focus!"

They made it to the room where the fighting was.

"Ready, set-"

The door exploded, with the girl running out, with her hands tied behind her back.

She ran right passed the turtles. After running a couple of steps, she stopped, and slowly turned back, looking curious.

She then gasped at the turtles, eyes wide with fear.

"Hey, don't worry, we're not going to hurt you."

She took off running down the hall, with the turtles taking off after her.

It was only then that they heard metal feet following them.

"Gah!"

Mikey took off running faster than the others, for he had looked back.

"Mikey! What-" Said Raph, looking back.

"Whoa!" He yelled, speeding up.

"What's going on guys?"

"Just look behind you!"

Leo and Donnie looked behind them, and saw LOTS of androids chasing them. Or, more accurately, chasing Cleo.

They all sped up, with Cleo still keeping way ahead of them.

"Look out!"

Cleo already had seen the cameras that shot lasers, and was currently jumping from one to the next, destroying them each in the process.

"Whoa."

"Maybe I'll date her instead..."

Raph hit Mikey on the head.

"Owww. Ooohh. Someone's _jealous_."

"Shut up!"

Cleo quickly destroyed the cameras, and by the time she had finished destroying the cameras, the turtles had caught up.

"Hurry up!"

**"KRAANG suggests that the ones know as the turtles and the one known as Cleopatra surrender! Immediately!"**

"Yo! Guy with the swords!"

"What?"

"Little help?" Said Cleo. She jumped over her chained hands, and waved them in Leo's face.

"Oh, right."

Leo broke the chains, a little difficult not hurting her since they were running.

With her chains broken, ran faster to a door. She skidded to a stop, opened the door that was there, and grabbed a bag out of the room. Cleo took off running again.

She grabbed a phone out of her bag and started typing up a storm.

"This isn't... exactly a...time for...texting!" Said Donnie, a little out of breath.

"Aww, can't I finish this blog?"

"You mean you really are texting?!"

"No! I'm hacking into their system, dude! You seriously think that I'd be texting at a time like this!?"

Cleo's phone beeped, then she put it away. Then she took off down the hall.

Donnie's turtle pod beeped."Uh, guys? We might want to get out of here! Now!"

"No, really?" Cleo said, sarcastically.

"My turtle pod indicates a bomb in the area!"

"Well, duh! I'm the one who planted it!"

"Wha- When did you do that?"

"It's a long story, and we really don't have time."

Cleo ran down the hallway super fast, and turned left.

"Hey! Wait up!"

"The bomb's going to go off soon! Hurry up, Greens!"

The turtles looked at each other, all thinking _green?_

"Ahhh!"

They all ran and turned down the hall. Only to get stopped by androids, holding Cleo hostage.

**"KRAANG suggests that the ones known as the turtles surrender, or else the one known as Cleopatra gets twice the dose recommended."**

"What happens with one dose?" asked the always pondering Donnie.

**"Unknown, but that is why serum is experimental." **The KRAANG android put its arm around Cleo's neck, in a choke hold, holding the mutagen above her head.

"...Back off guys." Leo said, reluctantly.

**"Weapons down."**

The turtles dropped their weapons and held up their arms, surrendering. They weren't going to risk her life to bring down the KRAANG.

"What are you guys doing?!"

On second thought, maybe they would.

Cleo looked _mad_.

"You guys had better pick up your weapons and fight!"

"But-"

"DON'T YOU 'BUT' ME, MISTER! PICK UP THOSE WEAPONS AND FIGHT!"

In a flash, the android was beneath her foot and the mutagen in her hand.

"Seriously, you gutless reptiles! I have been held captive here all my life! You seriously think I'm just going to throw my one chance at escape!?"

"Looks like we won't be bothered again for a while. You just took out the last one of that patrol group."

Cleo flipped her hair. "I will take that as a compliment." She said, brushing past Raph.

Raph was dazed for a sec. Then realized something.

"...Captive? Here?"

"I'll tell you later! I am mad at you! Plus, we have to get out of here!"

Cleo looked at her phone, and kind of shrieked. She took off yelling, "We only have two minutes!"

Cleo rushed to the door, that was conveniently located right at the end of the hall.

After tugging at the door, she said, "Uh-oh."

"The door's stuck!"

The turtles ran to the door and tried to open it. Mikey even tried throwing a jump kick at it.

"It won't open!"

Cleo rolled her eyes at Leo. "Well, duh!"

After trying to open the door with combined efforts for a while the turtles backed away, leaving Cleo pushing the door.

"This door is stuck! We have to find another way!

"No! No! I have to get out of here!" Cleo shrieked hysterically.

"Hey! Chillax! We'll find another way out."

"No...No! I have to get out of here!" Cleo pounded the door, pathetically.

"Whoa! Calm yourself!" Mikey rushed over and pulled her away.

"I have to get out of here!" Tears were streaming down her face. "Get me out of here!" She sunk down on her knees, sobbing into her hands, her phone falling out of her pocket.

Donnie grabbed her phone. "6o seconds."

This was a sad scene. A small girl, who was obviously the toughest of this weird group, was starting to have a mental breakdown.

Raph looked down at the sobbing girl, then looked over at the door. His eyes brightened as he noticed the dents in the door and got an idea.

"You know what? You're going to be stuck here forever."

The other turtles looked at him in disbelief.

"You'll stay here forever."

Cleo looked up from her crying. "No...The bomb will go off and I will die! That's a million times better than staying here!"

"No, you couldn't even open a stupid door! What makes you think you can build an actual working bomb?"

"NO! I will not stay here!"

"Then prove that you can open the door!"

Cleo growled and jumped up, ferociously beating up the door in a flurry of kicks and hands.

"45 seconds!"

"Come on! You can do better than that!" Raph had taken the role of coach.

Mikey scooted over to Leo. "You think we should help her?"

Leo looked at the angry girl, the girl with the fighting passion in her eyes that ninjas always get, then, looked at the flurry of her limbs.

"Do you want to get in the way of her fists?"

"...You know what? I think she's got it."

Leo, Mikey, and Donnie all backed away slowly as Cleo's fists got even faster.

"DO YOU WANT TO BE TRAPPED HERE FOREVER?! HUH?! DO YA?!"

"NO!"

"THEN OPEN THE DOOR, ALREADY!"

"30 seconds!"

"Uh, guys? Hurry!"

Cleo shrieked again (nearly deafening Raph) and broke down the door, the gateway to her freedom.

The door led to a balcony, with the NYC skyline, a wondrous sight.

She ran out, not thinking clearly, not taking in the magnificent view, ran to the end of the balcony, and nearly fell to her death.

They were on the 13th floor after all.

"Whoa there!"

Raph grabbed her hand before she fell.

"Guys! We are on the 13th floor of a building that is about to blow up! Aw, man! I'm never going to see April again!"

"My turn to talk. Calm yourself. And watch this."

Cleo grabbed a tool from her pocket. A grappling hook.

She hooked it onto a tall building.

"Come on!"

"There's no way we are all going to make it on that!"

"On the contrary, my dear reptile." She popped the handle, revealing three more handles to grab.

"First off, there is only four handles. Second off, our shells would weigh down the cable, probably breaking it. Third off, where did you get that grappling hook? Fourth off-"

"Stop being a Debby Downer, and go!" Cleo said, letting go of the handle.

"Whoa!"

Donnie quickly grabbed the end, and Leo grabbed his foot, not letting go.

"10 seconds!" said Mikey, reading off Cleo's phone. (Who knows how he got it?)

"Go guys, go!"

Cleo pushed the guys off the balcony.

"5 seconds!" Said Mikey, before tossing the phone to Cleo to scramble madly for the hook.

Raph grabbed for the last handle before looking back to Cleo.

Cleo looked smug. She held up three fingers, and counted down.

"Three, two."

She mouthed 'one', and smiled, evilly.

"I had the timer set one minute ahead to give me extra confidence, like I needed it." She yelled to them.

"You kind of did!"

The turtles had swung to the building next to the tower, and had passed back the grappling hook handle to Cleo.

Cleo grabbed the handle, and took a deep breath, finally taking in the view of NYC, and relinquishing in freedom.

Well, almost freedom.

Out of nowhere, a dart hit Cleo on the neck.

She dropped the handle and fell off the balcony, turning bright and changing.

The KRAANG android who had shot her crossed over to the end of the balcony and shot an alien laser grappling hook at her, which hooked her foot.

**"The experiment has been successful."**

She grabbed her foot, and tried to get the hook off, but it was on too tight. She gave up with the hook, and crossed her arms.

The turtles looked in awe at the teen, too shocked to move.

Once she was up, and in the android's face, she spit on the shiny metal of its face.

**"Before you get all wild and crazy, would the one known as Cleopatra be so kind as to look in this mirror, specifically bought for the purpose of the one known as Cleopatra's soul to be crushed?"**

Cleo looked in the ridiculously pink and sparkly mirror, and gasped for what she saw was a serious change in her life.


	3. Raph: The offender

Cleo was now a turtle, as in, mutant. **(A/N Kind of funny that she** **turned into a turtle, right? Like the guys? It's not like I have total control over this story or anything... Ha Ha...)**

After looking in the mirror, she said sadly, "I helped the aliens..."

And with that, the android pushed her off the balcony, a fall that would obviously kill her.

Unless, of course, a friend came to her rescue.

Out of nowhere, the Raph swung by with the grappling hook tied around his ankle and caught her before she fell.

The android tried to shoot him out of the sky, but either Raph was too awesome to be hit, the android was a rookie, or the creator of this story did not want him to fall.

As Raph swung out of view, the android looked as upset as an android can be.** "...KRAANG will be upset that KRAANG let the one known as Cleopatra escape..."**

Then the building exploded, and the android got even more upset. I wonder why.

Raph swung to the building where the other turtles were, with Cleo in his arms.

Once they landed, Raph put Cleo down.

"You okay?"

Cleo weakly said, "No I'm not...I helped the KRAANG..." She looked lost.

Donnie said," You did not! They shot you with a dart! You couldn't prevent that."

"Look at me! I helped them out!" Tears streamed down her face. "They ruined my life! I never even had a life because of them! And I _helped_ them!"

"Snap out of it girl!"

Tears fell down her cheeks. She groaned and then passed out, the aftermath of the dart. Raph caught her before she fell.

Mikey came back from monkeying around. "Hey guys! Did that girl pass out? Wait, she looks different. Oh, whoa. It's a good thing she passed out. That means she can't hear."

"Mikey, why do you want her to not hear?"

"For this."

He calmly walked away then pumped his fists in the air. "OH MY GOSH! SHE'S A TURTLE MUTANT! JUST LIKE US!"

Mikey flinched. This would usually be the time where Raph hit him, but Raph was occupied with staring at the smallish mutant turtle in his arms.

"Whoa, you really are in love with her."

"One more word and Donnie will have to pull your head out of your shell with a crowbar!"

"Hey! Why do I have to help him?"

Raph ignored him and started running along the roof, heading home.

"...Okay then. Let's head home."

* * *

_In the sewers_

Cleo lay on the couch where Raph had sat her down. The guys had explained everything to Master Splinter and April. April was looking curiously at the girl while Master Splinter was looking at Raph thoughtfully.

"So, this girl... Was in the KRAAANG building when you got there?" April asked.

"Yeah. I wonder what she was doing there."

"Raphael, did you really swing from a building, with a grappling hook tied around your ankle?"

"Yes!" Raph said, looking very proud of himself.

"...Did you at least use a proper knot?"

Raph looked kind of shocked. "... What?"

"Did you tie the grappling hook onto your ankle with a proper knot?"

"Um...No... But I saved the girl!"

"Raphael! This is not a fairy tale in which the prince _always_ saves the princess and run off in the sunset together! Where there's always a happy ending! You could have fallen, gotten killed and killed this girl!"

At that, Raphael jumped from the couch, looking aggravated.

"But I didn't! And there is _NO WAY_ do I think that me and her would run off in the sunset!"

"Raphael! Sit down!"

After a few seconds of tense silence (during which Mikey was chuckling at the fact that Splinter thought that Raph and the mysterious girl belonged together.), Raph sat back down, calming himself.

"Sorry, Sensei."

"For your outburst of extremely unnecessary anger, you will have to make our guest comfortable on your own. Her wish is your command."

Raph bowed his head, mostly to cover his smile. Maybe his punishment wouldn't be as bad as he thought. He'd be the one this girl hung out with the most.

"And Mikey gets the remote whenever you two fight over it."

At that, Raph's head flung up, fast enough to give a human a migraine.

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me. Now get this mysterious girl some blankets. She's shivering." Splinter left the room to meditate.

"Her name is Cleopatra." Said Donnie, as Raph ran off.

"Donnie, how do you know that?"

"The KRAANG said, 'the one known as Cleopatra', and umm, her bag says Cleopatra on it." Donnie said holding up Cleo's bag.

April went over to Donnie, "Were you snooping in her stuff?"

"N-no! I was observing the facts like the scientist I am!"

"You little snoop!" April said, taking the bag from him. "How're we supposed to gain her trust if you're looking through her things?"

Mikey got an idea. "We could not tell her about it."

Raph laid some blankets on Cleo, looking at Mikey thoughtfully.

Cleo shifted around. "You guys are _real _trustworthy," she mumbled sarcastically.

After the gang was staring incredulously at Cleo for a few minutes, soft, steady breathing could be heard from her.

"How can she possibly be able to- I mean, she woke up- I mean, how?" stuttered Donnie.

"Don't you go experimenting on her!" April said.

"I wasn't-I wasn't planning on experimenting on her!"

"Yeah right!"

Raph looked over at Leo. "Why are they fighting more often then usually?" He whispered as loudly as he dared, while the bickering was going on.

Mikey said, "They only started fighting after I said that Donnie has a major crush on someone."

Raph and Leo looked at each other, then glared at Mikey.

"...Did you say who he likes?"

"What? Leo, I'm not stupid! I would never do that!"

Raph looked at him straight in the eyes, for it was his job to find truth.

"He's telling the truth."

Mikey looked over at the bickering human and mutant. "Why would April get upset over him liking someone?"

At that point, Cleo had officially woken up, and was stretching while on that couch.

"Well, it's so obvious."

The three guys looked over at her.

"...It is?"

"Duh!"

"Oh, yeah guys! Why can't you see it? It's the most obvious thing in the world!" Mikey was saying in his most knowing voice.

"...You have no idea what it is, do you?"

"Not a clue."

Cleo laughed. Raph though it sounded like a million beautiful bells ringing.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you!" She said in a mocking voice.

Mikey was shocked. "Why not? We saved your life!"

"Because you didn't save me quick enough! I helped the KRAANG and I am not happy about it! I could've saved myself eventually! In case you hadn't noticed, I had a bomb planted and everything!" Cleo ranted in a suddenly angry voice.

The three guys shrunk back, and even April and Donnie looked over at them.

"I had a plan all worked out for escaping! I probably could've made it out before helping the KRAANG! If anything, you guys SLOWED ME DOWN!"

Raph tried to soften her up. "We were trying to help..."

"I don't care!"

Raph got up and started to walk away." Okay, okay. Just calm down."

Cleo stood up in outrage. "Get back here! And look at me when I'm mad at you."

Raph slowly turned around and looked down at the small, yet very intimidating turtle who had her glare set on him. He recoiled a bit.

"You guys don't get what it's like to live in a place where your father is really multiple aliens, who uses you to test _experimental_ mutagen on you!"

Mikey spoke up. Not a good idea to interrupt a mad female turtle rant. "Well, mutagen was used on us..."

Cleo whipped her glare to him. "No, really?" She said sarcastically. "And I thought that turtles walking and talking were all nature's doing!"

"Don't go anywhere!" She yelled turning to Raph who was trying to sneak off.

Leo got up, came over to Cleo and said, "Now why don't we all just sit down and talk our problems out."

Leo put his hand on Cleo's shoulder, only to be flipped over by an awesome girl turtle.

She turned her glare to the last remaining boy turtle, daring him to challenge her might. Donnie held his hands up in surrender and fell to his knees, looking absolutely pathetic.

April said in an irritated way," Boys," rolled her eyes and walked over to Cleo.

April held her hand out and said, "Hi! I'm April."

Cleo stopped looking mad immediately, smiled her dazzling smile and said, "Hi! I'm Cleo." in the happiest way any of them had ever seen. They started chatting like old friends. Then, Raph realized he could easily escape the wrath of the monster of the era.

Raph slowly tiptoed out of the room, ever so slowly, glancing over at the nicest/meanest, most beautiful turtle ever and stopped for a second, his heart stopped, taking in the wonder of this amazing miracle of a turtle.

Raph ran out of the room to try and avoid the weird thoughts in his head.

"Um, you know that one of your victims just left the room." April pointed at where he used to be.

"Meh, I'll get him later. Right now, I want the grand tour of this place, and juicy facts about all these boys, and I want to know how the mutagen hit them and who that giant rat was and what you're doing hanging around them when you don't seem to have any mutagen at all on you and-"

"Whoa! One thing at a time! We will get this done before dinner, I promise you that. We have to get started right away!"

The two girls started to head out, when Cleo remembered something.

"Oh! Wait a second!"

She turned around, grabbed her bag from the scared looking Donnie who had held it out with a scared expression on his face.

"Thank you, sweet pea."

Winking at Donnie, Cleo skipped to April and turned around once more.

"And um, sorry about the scaring of you guys."

She and April left the room giggling, while the Leo, Mikey, and Donnie looked at each other. They were all thinking that that was an extremely feeble attempt of an apology. Oh well, she's a guest. And the only girl turtle mutant in the world.

* * *

_After the tour_

"That was a great tour! You could be a tour guide."

"That will be added to my ideal jobs list. But be warned, I have a lot."

"Scientist at the top?"

"You bet."

The girls had just entered the kitchen, the tour had ended, the secrets had been shared (including the one thing that was so obvious to Cleo and not so obvious to the guys), and the stories had been told.

Although, most of that had been April talking, with the occasional question from Cleo.

The girls sat down at the table, while Mikey worked his wacky magic by the stove.

"So..." April said, hesitantly. "What's your story?"

Cleo pretended she couldn't hear her by starting a conversation with Mikey.

"What are we eating for dinner?"

"I'll give you a hint: There is pepperoni and eggs in this dish."

"Is it an omelet pizza? Oh, no no no! It's a pizza omelet!"

"Ding ding! We have a winner! Congratulations first ever person to guess one of my meals!"

Mikey and April applauded Cleo, to during which, Cleo bowed.

"Thank you, thank you. I do try!"

"...AAAAHHH! Guilt eating at me! April told me!" Yelled Cleo, falling to her knees, dramatically.

"April! How could you!? You know the rules of the guessing my food!"

"I'm sorry! But she asked!"

"Please! Please forgive me for my curiousity!"Cleo yelped and scooched over on her knees to beg closer.

"Aww, forget about it. It tastes better if you don't know what it is but, you'll live."

Cleo jumped up. "Yay forgiveness hug!" She said jumping up to give Mikey a hug.

Mikey, thinking this hug could last forever, was sad when it ended really fast. He kind of dazed off, dreaming an elaborate daydream of Cleo in a wedding dress, walking down the aisle, coming up to Mikey. Mikey lifted her veil to see her face and beautiful eyes.

"Mikey." said Cleo in an echoey voice.

"Mikey." Her voice was becoming clearer.

"Mikey!" So clear, it hurt his ear.

"Your omelet pizza thing is burning!"

Mikey yelped and dashed over to the stove to save his precious creation.

"Great time to daze off, Chef." Said April as her stomach growled in frustration.

After five minutes, evidently, everyone had smelled the delicious aroma and had come in for dinner.

"All right guys, pizza omelet thingamajig is ready!" Said Mikey, putting a plate in front of Cleo.

While Mikey served the food ninja style, Cleo stared at her plate. She had never had any real life food, only gray mush. She wondered if she would be able to chew successfully.

Cleo glanced around at everyone and observed how they ate their food. The giant rat, Master Splinter, April, Leo and Donnie all used a fork and a knife, while Raph (The aggravating turtle) used his weapons to eat and Mikey just ate with his hands.

She grabbed the fork, and looked over at how April was eating. _Okay,_ she thought _Cut up with knife, grab piece with fork put in mouth, don't eat the fork, eat the egg thingamajig, don't chew the fork._

April had now noticed that Cleo was staring at her food. "Um," She said," Would you rather have my pizza omelet?"

Cleo apparently had been a little more obvious then she had intended. "Oh! Um, no, no."

"Okay..."

Cleo tore her eyes away from April's way of eating and looked back at her own food, but in more of a staring way so Donnie noticed started noticing.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no!" Said Cleo, turning a little red, grabbing her knife.

She put her hands in the cutting of the food position. Then continued her staring contest with her food.

"Do you not like my food?" Said Mikey, in a hurt kind of voice.

"What?" Cleo jumped out of her daze. "Oh I um, haven't tried it. I'm... savoring she smell of your wonderful looking food." She giggled, nervously.

"Well, stop smelling, and start tasting!" Mikey said with a grin.

Cleo was silent.

"What's wrong?"

Cleo put her utensils down. "...Can-can I eat this later? I'm not really hungry at the moment..."

"Um, yeah, sure. Let me put it in the fridge."

Mikey took her plate and put it away.

Cleo stared at where her plate was, while clenching her six fingers together.

During the rest of thenight, Cleo remained still no matter what anyone said, or did, that is until Raph whispered something that made her blood boil.

"I don't trust her. She could easily be a spy for the KRAANG."

Tears blinded Cleo's eyesight. She stood up suddenly, knocking her chair over in the process. She ran from the room, her bag swinging around her.

She left so soon that everyone didn't even realize she was gone until she had left.

April glared at Raph then ran after Cleo.

"What did I do?"

"You said you don't trust her for one thing!" yelled April from over her shoulder.

"Just because I have trust issues, doesn't mean that you have to get mad at me!"

"Ha ha! You just admitted to having trust issues!" Said Mikey fleeing before Raph could get him.

"And!" Said Leo blocking Raph before he could chase Mikey,"You're the one who carried her here before we could decide if we should trust her!"

"Yeah. That's what I get for getting lost in her eye- I mean, getting caught up in the moment!" He walked away from Leo so his brother wouldn't know what he was thinking. Leo had a habit of knowing what his brothers were thinking.

"Uh-huh..." Leo said with a small smirk. He knew what Raph was thinking, no matter how hard his efforts were to escape the mind reader of the family.

* * *

After the trust issue fiasco, Cleo decided not to talk to Raph for the rest of eternity.

In the middle of the day, Cleo got up from sleeping on the couch and went to the fridge. She couldn't avoid food for the rest of eternity like she was avoiding Raph. She warmed up her pizza omelet and ate it with a fork and a knife. It took practice, but she finally got the food into her mouth. At the beginning of his meal, she was eating like April. By the end of her meal, she was eating like Mikey and went to eat a slice of leftover pizza.

In another room, Mikey sprung up, his 'someone's eating my pizza' alarm ringing inside him. He ran to the kitchen. But no one was there.

He looked around one more time, then went back to bed. Cleo jumped back down from the rafters, finished off her pizza, and went back to bed.

* * *

When Cleo woke up again, it was because she was rudely interrupted by Mikey who was playing a racing video game on the T.V.

"Do you mind?" She yelled over the sound of his game.

"No! I don't!" He yelled back.

She grunted and put her pillow over her head.

After deciding that there was no sleep for her while the video games were on, she got up and sat next to Mikey.

Watching him for awhile, she grabbed a remote control and asked if she could play against him.

"Sure. But watch out; I'm a master at this. Don't be surprised if I win against you every time."

Cleo won the race every time.

"Whoa..." Said Mikey in awe.

"That was revenge for waking me up. My sleep schedule is a little different than you guys'. But thanks for letting me play with you." She gave him a hug and got up to hang out with April.

Mikey was in shock from the hug. "You're welcome..." He said, when Cleo was long gone. Mikey was used to giving people (Mutants?) hugs and was used to getting pushed off roughly. Except by his mom, who didn't have arms so he couldn't be pushed away by her.

No one had ever given him a hug before. He liked it.

And, he liked_ her_.

Mikey sighed and Donnie heard him as he, Donnie, came into the room.

"I know that sigh. You are thinking to hard about something." He forced Mikey's head to turn toward the screen. "Focus on the mindless video games that rot your brain."

Mikey drooled and nodded, the thinking long behind him.

Donnie turned to Leo who just entered the room. "Should we be concerned that Mikey goes over the wall sooner and sooner every time his head turns to the T.V?"

"Oh, it's Mikey, he'll live. Anyway, looks like Cleo has started eating."

"Really? She looked so determined not to eat yesterday."

"That determination left when she ate all of Mikey's leftover pizza."

"WHAT!?"

There was a sudden gust of wind and Mikey was in the door of the kitchen.

"NO!"

"Mikey, she's our guest. Please don't go after her."

Mikey was silent for a while. "Fine. But if she does it again, my turbo boosters will so beat her in the race of video games! I got to go give her a little taste of revenge. "

He ran off to give her a warning. Leo and Donnie both rolled their eyes.

Cleo's play-scream was heard and she ran in front of them away from Mikey who was going after her.

"Stop it! I'm ticklish!" She giggled.

"Good to know!"

April stepped into the room, watching the tickle fight happen with an amused expression on her face.

Raph followed her with a not-so-amused expression on his face.

"Grr."

April jumped; She hadn't seen Raph coming.

"Whoa! Something bothering you?"

"Mikey is such an annoying brat."

Raph walked away glowering.

April rolled her eyes and jumped into the wacky tickle fight.


End file.
